fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith (God Genesis)
Summary Lilith was the first demon created by Lucifer. She along with the other two trinity demons, are humans corrupted and turned into demons as opposed to demons simply created. This makes them far more powerful than newer demons. Lucifer was frightened by the insane powerful dark energy she had sensed coming from her. She had unintentionally made something that can rival her strength. Lilith told Lucifer she would only remain loyal for as long as her master proves she is worthy to lead. Lucifer understood and erased all forms of fear from her face. Lilith being the first demon and trinity demon makes her far more powerful than most demons. Because of Lilith's loyalty and strength, she is one of Lucifer's greatest weapons against heaven and other mythologies. Lilith would become one that strikes fear into the hearts of demons, angels, and even some gods. She has 12 black beautiful wings of darkness, a number of wings so high that not even Seraphs have. Lilith was loyal to Lucifer untill she started seeing her master as unworthy. This would become apparent by her doubts, and refusal to follow orders. Lucifer confronted her about her behavior, Lilith told her she was no longer fit to lead hell. Lilith had challenged her master to a fight to take her position, Lucifer took up on her offer and was defeated after Lilith showed her Chaos Evolution. Lucifer was overthrown, but she managed to escape, making Lilith the new Queen of Hell. She would be seen as it's more worthy leader ultimately. Lucifer did not care for trying to regain her old position back initially, instead she let Lilith remain the Queen of Hell. This changed however when she noticed she benefits she had a leader of an entire species. As such she sent Diablo her trump card after Lilith, but the two ended up getting married after making him the new Satan. also had the ability to create demons. However some of the original demons that was created by Lucifer left hell to seek out their old master. Lilith let all those who rather follow Lucifer leave if they wanted, but 90% stayed under Lilith's rule. She also challenged all of those who sought her position was unjustified. She replaced Lucifer during any powerful meetings as Lucifer no longer had a powerful position. Note: Chaos Evolution is a demonic form far surpassing that of Archon which is of the angels. Divinity level Lilith has a divinity level of 100,000,000 and up to 770,000,000 in Chaos Evolution. Upon becoming the Queen of Hell her base divinity level rises to 100,000,000 and up to 820,000,000 in Chaos Evolution. Appearance See picture Personality WIP Lilith is a highly intelligent demon. She is very smart and calculates almost everything in her mind so she is never caught off guard by certain outcomes. She can also be extremely cruel like most demons. She threatened to rip Remia's wings off, and mananged to rip off some of Lucifer's wings. She does all of this with a straight face. Lilith is known as the Calm Calamity. A walking goddess of destruction. Lilith has a thing for torture. She made all of hell's torture methods more extreme after Lucifer was overthrown. Lilith like Hera, is highly intimidating but not quite on Hera's level. Her calm, sinister, and powerful aura she gives off even unnerves gods. Lilith only ever smiles when she is for sure she can checkmate whoever she is battling against. Whether it be physically or mentally. Due to this, most people are scared when she smiles, as whenever she does, they know she already won. Lilith has a very calm composure. She feels fear internally, but she often does not show it, even when surrounded by powerful beings. Whenever Lilith get's angry, her eyes turn red and she sprouts her gorgeous 12 black wings. Lucifer fears Lilith, but chooses not to show any type of weakness otherwise her and other demons would turn on her. Lilith highly respects powerful leaders. As such she always treats powerful chief pagons like Zeus and Odin with respect. It's the reason she was so loyal to Lucifer. Lucifer was a very good leader in the demon's eyes until she started showing weakness. She does not like weak leaders at all. She believes one should not lead unless they are absolutely sure they are ready and can make all of the right decisions. She has helped certain political figures maintain their power and position. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A | 2-A | 2-A Name: Lilith, The Calm Calamity, Strongest Demon Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Trillions of years old. Beyond the concept of time Classification: Trinity Demon, Queen of Hell, Demon Goddess, Royal Class Demon Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divinity Energy, Statistics Amplification (Using her savage mode), Mentifery (Being a Trinity demon, she has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Being a trinity demon, she has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (She can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Demonic Magic (Lilith is capable of using extremely potent demonic magic), Elemental Manipulation (Lilith can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight (She can fly without using her wings. Whenever she does she gains much more speed and mobility), Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (She can manipulate dream realms in its entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (She can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (She can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of her imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal (Like God and Lucifer, she has the ability of creating beings and giving them special powers), Magic (She has control of the primordial magical forces allowing her to be able to use magic on a level that surpasses all mages) Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Lilith can alter minds to whatever degree. However this is limited to lesser beings except the ability to create illusions in the minds of others), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis (She can move things with her mind), Law Manipulation (Being a trinity demon, she can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes again the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. She can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as she wants), Dimensional Travel (She can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can create barriers out of almost anything she wants. From elemental, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Attack Reflection (She can deflect attacks her wings and other magical spells), Creation (She can create almost anything she wants out of nothing), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (She can erase beings from existence with her thoughts. For more powerful beings she has abilities that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void. She also wiped out one with her magic), Healing (She can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. She is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation except illusions) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Defeated Remia, though Remia didn't use her most powerful abilities. Fought on par with Lucifer at full power) | Multiverse level+ (Stomped base Lucifer and ripped her wings off) | Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Athena, Ares, Remia, and Sigrun) | Multiverse level+ (Has a divinity level of 9 million. Far surpassing her previous Chaos Evolution level) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Managed to dodge Artemis' "Divine Straight Arrows". Slightly slower than Remia) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than before, blitzed Lucifer) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Athena, Remia, Sigrun, and Ares) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Remia) Lifting Strength: Universal (Physically stronger than Remia and comparable to Lucifer) | Universal (Ripped Lucifer's wings off) | Universal | Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Took hits from Remia and Lucifer. Tanked Maghda's omnireality altering scream, although she was disoriented for awhile) | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Ares, Athena, Remia, and Sigrun) | Multiverse level+ (Far more superior than before) Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius. One of the most intelligent beings in the multiverse Weaknesses: Is limited in the main universe. She cannot destroy as much as she want to or manipulate it as she sees fit due to God's enchantment. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Chaos Evolution: A demonic form that drastically increases her power, speed, and durability. Infinite darkness: Lilith points all of her fingers at a target, endless small powerful beams of demonic darkness fires at the target through her finger tips. This attack is extremely condensed as it can pierce powerful barriers. Malice Vestige: Lilith puts out her palm, and shoots out very powerful darkness blasts out of her palms. This attack has wide range, destruction, and it is extremely fast. It tagged Remia on two occasions. Dark Supernova: Lilith charges a large sphere of darkness above her fingers surrounded by dark electricity. Upon contact, it creates an instant explosion of dark electricity. This wiped out a void more vast than universes that contain infinite possibilities. The strength is in the explosion, so even if dodged, it will envelop the target instantly. Dragon birth: Lilith forms a portal under the target, a black dragon comes from under it to hone in and devour the target. Upon being swallowed they are erased. Chaos Destruction Ball: A powerful demonic spell of hers. A ball of dark energy surrounded by red lightning forms in front of her palm. Upon contact, it becomes a black hole that sucks of everything. Evil Blades: She can form swords of malice evil energy. Seething Coil: Lilith snaps her fingers, and a flaming snake forms around the user, constricting and burning them. Death Kraken: Tendrils of darkness come out of a portal and chase the target relentlessly. They can stretch across an entire universes almost instantly. Upon contact, they will break all of the bones in the target as well as ripping them apart. Ignia: Lilith shoots out a small ember at the target. Upon contact with something, the flames will instantly grow thousands of times its size to burn everything around to nothingness. Key: Base | Chaos Evolution | Growth | Chaos Evolution Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Demons Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Elemental Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dream Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weather Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Combat Gods